This invention relates to improvements in signal apparatus for a vehicle, especially but not exclusively for signalling the intent of a driver during a lane change manoeuvre on a highway.
A lane change on a highway having multiple lanes such as a motorway or dual carriageway requires the use of an indicator by the driver during the lane change. The indicator, usually a lamp that can produce a flashing amber light visible at the side of the vehicle in which the driver wants to turn, warns other drivers that the vehicle is changing lane. After a lane change manoeuvre is complete the driver must cancel the indicator, as a self-cancelling mechanism will not operate during such a manoeuvre in many situations. Often drivers forget to cancel the indicator, which can prove annoying to other drivers.
Some attempts have been made to overcome this problem using a timer to cancel the indicator after a predetermined time or number of flashes of the indicator. This does not provide a satisfactory solution, as the driver may not have completed the manoeuvre in the predetermined time.